A whole new world
by iiden
Summary: DTK moves to the real world, his powers are gone, what adventures await him
1. Neighbour

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or its characters**_

* * *

><p>I were sitting watching something on my laptop, as I looked out the window I noticed someone I had never seen before walking down my street and I thought that maybe that was my new neighbour. I took a moment to think but then decided to go out and greet him, so I slipped on a hoodie and boots and ran downstairs and out through the front door. I ran up to him and realized that he was about my age and really cute,he saw me and gave me a cautious smile, I slowed as I approached him. When I had gotten nearer I asked "Are you the new neighbour?", "I'm new here but I haven't got a house yet" the boy replied... "What is your name" I asked, he thought about whether he should tell me but then decided it it wouldn't hurt too tell me "Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid,what's yours?", "_" I said with a smile "Nice to meet you Kid", "And nice to meet you " He said while giving me a dazzling smile making me blush, "Come on I'll show around and maybe get you somewhere to stay",I said and started walking "I hope we can become good friends" I thought, "_ seems nice I hope we can become good friends"... <p>


	2. Makeover

**FLASHBACK**

"I hope we can become good friends" I thought, "_ seems nice I hope we can become good friends"...

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

I showed him around and showed him the houses that were for sale but Kid said that they were lacking life. After we were finished we circled back round to my house and Kids eyes lit up "This is the house, is it for sale" he asked, I looked at him a little baffled and explained that it was my house, "Oh, im so sorry its just so _neat _and _symmetrical_" I was now even more baffled "You like neat and symmetrical things too" I asked with my eyes gleaming, he smiled warmly at me while we both blushed.

"I'll ask if you can stay at my house" I said, so I ran into my house and asked my parents, at first they weren't sure but after my begging and pleading the finally said yes to get me out of their hair. I ran back out and told Kid the good news, "Come on in and we will set you up a bed in my room" I said while grabbing his hand (making him blush) and pulling him into my house... when we were done setting things up it was about 9 o'clock and I was telling him about school and that we need to get a bus ride in and saying how there were a lot of bullies that make fun of me for having "boyish" hair. Kid listened thoroughly but decided to say something when I got to the hair "maybe they wont if I help you", I asked him what he meant and he said he was going to give me a makeover so I went along with it. He made my hair neat and matched up outfits for me, "I am so grateful, thanks so much" I squealed and gave him a hug making him blush, it took me a minute to realize and I backed away quickly trying to explain it was just the spur of the moment and a bunch of excuses, he said nothing but then pulled me back into the hug, making both of us blush...


	3. Bus Ride

**FLASHBACK**

he said nothing but then pulled me back into the hug, making both of us blush...

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

We pulled away smiling and blushing, "We better get to sleep, school tomorrow" he said smiling at me. I fell asleep thinking about the hug "Goodnight Kid...". The next day I woke up to Kid getting changed, he still had his trousers on but no top, I started to go red and then he noticed me staring and he began to stutter, I snapped out of, grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to go get changed. We were walking to the bus stop both trying to not bring up the hug last night, when we got to the stop a few boys looked at my new look and whistled, this made Kid angry. He glared at them and they stopped, we were talking waiting for the bus to come and jamming to music. On the bus we were sitting next to each other on the bus and when the time felt right I brought up the hug, "Why did you hug me last night?" he thought for a minute then replied with "im not that sure, we were tired, you were happy and so was I, and.._you looked kinda cute_"he whispered the last part and im pretty sure he said I looked cute. We got to school and my friends walked up to me then looked at me , then Kid ,then Me, then Kid once more. The most embarrassing part of that is that he was holding my hand (for protection purposes I think?).


	4. First Day

**FLASHBACK**

We got to school and my friends walked up to me then looked at me , then Kid ,then Me, then Kid once more. The most embarrassing part of that is that he was holding my hand (for protection purposes I think?).

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

We started blushing and stopped holding hands, my best friend walked up to me and whispered in my ear "are you guys related, dating, or what because he is super hot" she said while biting her lip, I walked up to her and started whispering in her ear, "Were not related or dating..." Im not quite sure why I said the last bit, "_But stay away from him because he is mine". _My friend backed off making a sad face, I turned around to see my other friends flirting with him and him trying to get away from them, it annoyed me so much I shouted "_BACK OF HE'S MINE!"_ I scared my friends off and shocked Kid "_" he said my name and looked at me "do you really feel that way?" he asked, it took me a minute to answer but finally I replied "yes" he looked at me, his eyes full of relief and love "good, because I think I love you" he said. I squealed, full of happiness so I gave him a hug, looking at him lovingly. We looked at each other for a minute then he leant in and kissed me it felt wonderful so I kissed backed, unfortunately right then the school bell rang so we walked to the office hand in hand. At the office we asked the head teacher what class Kid would be in, "Well, do you know anyone else in the school other than _" he asked, Kid replied with "No, sir, I don't" The head teacher said "well, I guess you can be in her class then""thank you sir"Kid said, and then we walked to our first class ready for the day because we had each other...


	5. Moving Plans

**FLASHBACK**

The head teacher said "well, I guess you can be in her class then""thank you sir"Kid said, and then we walked to our first class ready for the day because we had each other...

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Once we had got home we talked about our relationship and decided that we would start dating. The next weekend we decided to go to the park and get some ice-cream, so we got to the park and it was really hot and Kid took his shirt off (partially to make me blush) then gave me a piggy back ride to the ice-cream van, he got vanilla and I got strawberry, I put the tip of the ice-cream on his nose and he licked it off "mmm...strawberry" he said then he did the same but went even further to put the whole ice-cream onto my forehead "heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy"I said, he laughed and then said "your new nickname is unicorn" then he laughed again, I made an angry face and then laughed along with him. Later after we had finished we were sitting by the pond and it had gotten cold so Kid had put his jacket around me "wont you be cold?" I asked "nah"he replied, suddenly a bunch of men came and started trying to chat me up, then Kid stood up and told them to back off,"ooh pretty boy wants to fight" one of the men jeered and threw a left fist into Kids jaw, Kid kicked the man in his nuts ,grabbed your arm, and ran. Once you were safely home we discussed a bunch of things including when he was moving out because he has been living with me for 4 years, "actually I was thinking about buying a house" he said, I replied with "Kid that great" I said that but inside I was slightly heart broken "but will we still be together"I asked starting to cry, he pulled me into a hug "_, don't cry, I was going to ask you to come live with me"...


	6. Proposal

**FLASH-BACK**

"actually I was thinking about buying a house" he said, I replied with "Kid that great" I said that but inside I was slightly heart broken "but will we still be together"I asked starting to cry, he pulled me into a hug "_, don't cry, I was going to ask you to come live with me"...

**FLASH-BACK ENDS**

I was shocked,"of course I will Kid I love you" Our eyes gleamed, full of love "that's great _, but we will need to tell your parents". We went downstairs and asked my parents, they understood and agreed because they knew we love each other and that he would look after me no matter what, "of course _,but this is a really big step ,are you sure you are ready for this"asked my mum, "Yes mum I love him, and I am prepared for this" I said with determination in my eyes, me and my mum and dad had a big group hug to say goodbye.

**FLASH-FORWARD**

I was helping Kid to put the boxes into the moving van when my dad calls Kid to come and talk to him, im pretty sure that he was talking about making sure Kid would look after me, but maybe not, what do I know? Later we were driving the van to the new house, When we got their we unpacked the stuff and sat in the living room. Kid took me outside ,for a reason I don't know, but then got down on one knee and proposed...


	7. Wedding Day

**FLASH-BACK**

I was helping Kid to put the boxes into the moving van when my dad calls Kid to come and talk to him, im pretty sure that he was talking about making sure Kid would look after me, but maybe not, what do I know? Later we were driving the van to the new house, When we got their we unpacked the stuff and sat in the living room. Kid took me outside ,for a reason I don't know, but then got down on one knee and proposed...

**FLASH-BACK ENDS**

I was crying, "Kid" ,it was barely a whisper. Kid started his proposal "_, I have known you for five years and as you might know I have been in love with you since the day we met, I want you to be in my life forever, will you be mine" I was in shock and now freely crying, I had been fantasizing about this day for literally **ever****, "**of course Kid" I was hugging him as hard as I could " and I love you too".

**FLASH-FORWARD**

I was planning the wedding with my friends, (mostly about who would be coming since me and kid had already planned most of it), my best friend was being the maid of honour and the rest of my friends were being brides maids. I was going to be wearing a yellow wedding dress and Kid would be wearing a black tuxedo and a yellow bow-tie. I couldn't wait

**FLASH-FORWARD**

I was with my bride-maids and my mum and dad, we were talking about my dress, "guys are you sure it looks OK and that kid will like it" I said nervously, slightly shaking and sweating, everyone rushed to make me feel better "Sweet-heart it looks lovely. After I started feeling better the wedding song started playing and as I started to walk down the isle I saw kid smiling at me warmly, I knew that it was all going to be OK...


End file.
